


Over Again

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry fucks Niall and wears a cock ring so he can draw it out for as long as possible
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :D

Harry mouthed at the head of Niall’s cock, plunging his fingers deep inside the blonde to curl his fingers into Niall’s prostate, and Niall let out a hoarse cry, feet flailing. “Harry,” He moaned in a voice raw and wrecked, reaching down to knot his fingers in Harry’s curls. He bucked his hips up as Harry swallowed him down, nudging his tongue down the bottom of Niall’s cock as he went and Niall thrashed on the bed, reaching up to grab at the pillows and drive his face in it. 

Niall muffled his whines but rocked his hips up, needing to feel his cock poking at the back of Harry’s throat and Harry gagged a little when Niall jerked up with a particularly harsh thrust. He threw a hand over Niall’s waist to hold him down and dragged his other hand out from inside him, wrapping it around the base of Niall’s erection instead so he could suck his lips around the head and still jerk him off. 

Niall gasped breathless, trying to buck against Harry’s arm as his orgasm was ripped from him. He curled his toes into the sheets as his thighs tensed, babbling and swearing under his breath before he reached down to lace his fingers in Harry’s hair. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He gasped out, tugging on the curly hair until Harry pulled off his sensitive cock. Niall fell back into the bed, spent and tired, feeling ripples run over his skin even as Harry pulled away from him and shuffled across the bedroom. 

Niall vaguely heard Harry rummaging around in the closet before he headed back over to the bed and ran his hand smoothly over Niall’s tense stomach. “That was three.” Harry chuckled, leaning to lap at one of Niall’s nipples, catching it between his lips to make Niall gasp before he let it go. “Ready for four?” 

“God,” Niall groaned out, rolling onto his side with his back to Harry as he wrapped a hand around his quivering bicep. “I d-don’t think I can anymore, Harry.” 

“Yes, you can.” Harry nuzzled into Niall’s neck before he curled up behind him to spoon him. Harry wrapped a hand around Niall’s waist to tug him close and palm at his oversensitive cock and Niall jerked and gurgled. “I know you can, Ni. You’ve been so good for me already.”

Harry nudged Niall’s legs apart to get a firm grip on his cock and he started working his hand over Niall slowly, thumbing over the head each time he reached it until it hardened again and pulsing in his palm. Harry trailed kisses up and down Niall’s neck until Niall arched into him, rocking his hips into Harry’s hand and twisting his head back to find Harry’s lips but Harry didn’t kiss him just yet. 

Instead, Harry watched as Niall flicked his tongue over his pink, parted lips before biting into it lightly, eyes fluttered shut as he concentrated on the pleasure coursing through his veins. He started letting out little keens and little ahs so Harry tightened his fist and worked Niall faster, ducking down to suck at the sensitive skin behind Niall’s ear to spur him into another body rocking orgasm. Niall cried out hoarsely as he arched and twisted, spasming on Harry’s palm as he continued working him through it lethargically. 

Harry huddled close behind him, trailing kisses across Niall’s shoulders and neck before he pulled away, wiping his hand on the bed as he went. Harry rolled off the bed and started pulling off the clothes he had yet to take off because he’d been focused on Niall’s pleasure and not his own. Niall shifted until he lay on his back so that he could see where Harry had gone because he missed the heat against his back. Niall tried to catch his breath but his chest was still heaving heavily when he glanced over at Harry, watching him slip a cock ring on. 

“W-what’re you doing?” Niall mumbled, trying and failing to push himself up by his elbows as he was still quivering and shaky from coming over and over again. 

“You’re gonna enjoy it, Ni. Don’t worry.” Harry let out a short hiss as he settled the cock ring around his already swollen balls before he climbed back onto the bed, settling between Niall’s thighs. “Think you can get on your hands and knees for me?” Harry asked, running his hands over Niall’s thighs and his voice was just so calm and coaxing that Niall couldn’t help but nod. 

He took a deep breath before he pushed himself over to roll onto his side again and, with Harry’s hands on his hips to help him, he shuffled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up. “That’s it, babe.” Harry kissed at Niall’s tail bone, sighing into his skin. “You’re lovely.” Harry shuffled closer to Niall until he wholly hovered over him and, fisting a hand around his own cock, he fitted the head of it against Niall’s stretched rim. 

Niall’s breath hitched as Harry started to press into him, back arching with a low moan until Harry bottomed out and licked across the dip in his back, kissing softly at his skin. Harry ran his hands over Niall’s searing hips, scaling them up his sides as he started to thrust into him, slow but so deep and it made Niall’s mind reel in pleasure. Niall’s arms buckled beneath him and he pressed his head into the sheets, moaning weakly in protest as Harry knocked his thighs further apart and drove more firmly into him. 

“How do you feel, Ni?” Harry bent and nosed at Niall’s neck, scraping blunt nails down his shuddering skin. When he didn’t get a reply, Harry lifted his head only to see Niall’s mouth stuffed full of sheets, a hand knotted taut in his hair. “That good, hm?” Harry reached down to tug the sheets from Niall’s mouth and Niall instantly let out a whine of protest, rolling his head on the bed as if he was in endless agony instead of inexorable pleasure. 

Harry reached down to pull Niall’s hand free from his hair so he could lace their fingers together instead, baring his body over Niall’s as he rolled their hips gently together but Niall let out a sob anyway, knees slipping in the loose sheets until he crumpled to a heap in the bed. Harry followed him down, lying fully on top of him before he stilled his hips. He waited for a moment, held his breath as he counted off the seconds and, like clockwork, Niall let out a low whine, twisting his head to look over his shoulder. 

“Harry,” Niall breathed shakily, trying to rise up but Harry’s weight and his own weakness just made him flop back. “Can you…, M’just sore inside, Harry please,” 

Harry grinned and kissed at Niall’s shoulder, pulling back until he could feel the head of his cock about to slip out before he thrust forward, rough and ruthless, and Niall’s mouth dropped in a moan. Harry pulled back again and he could feel Niall’s body preparing itself for the assault, tensing, so Harry pushed in slowly this time and it pulled an even louder moan out of Niall if that were possible. Harry planted his left knee in the bed for leverage and alternated between the two thrusts, fast and slow, rough and smooth, as Niall let moan after ragged moan spill from his lips until he stiffened beneath him. 

Harry palmed down the bed until he could touch at Niall’s hip and slip his hand underneath him, feeling the spot of come sticking to the sheets and Niall’s cock. He chuckled low and brought his hand up to lap at sticky fingers as he let his cock slide out, kissing at the middle of Niall’s back when he let out a desperate whine. Harry rolled Niall over onto his back gently, keeping his eyes above Niall’s waist because anything lower would definitely make him hurt more than he already was with the cock ring squeezing around his base. 

Niall reached up to touch at Harry’s shoulder lightly with eyes squeezed shut tight and he pushed his thumb into the dip of Harry’s collarbone as he keened low in his throat, pleading and Harry caught Niall’s lips gently, sucked at the bottom one as he touched Niall’s hips in gentle palms, working the heel of it into Niall’s prominent bone. “I want to do so much with you.” Harry gasped into Niall’s mouth as Niall arched up, mewling weakly when Harry pulled away. 

“I want to do everything with you.” Harry scaled his hands down Niall’s legs and caught his thighs, forcing them up and out of the way so he could graze the head of his cock through the cleft of Niall’s ass. He pulled a hand away to wrench off the cock ring, sighing in momentary relief, before he let the head of his cock catch Niall’s rim and he pushed in. 

Niall’s lips fell open in a silent cry and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Harry bottomed out again, filling him properly and Niall pressed his head into the bed when Harry started moving, long dragging thrusts that made him feel like he was losing his mind. He forced his eyes open when Harry took his hands, lacing their fingers together before he held them down to the bed, and he refused to tear his eyes away as he let out a debauched moan. 

“Christ, don’t look at me like that.” Harry groaned, dropping his head to lean against Niall’s chest because Niall’s eyes were hooded, his eyes deep blue, and his mouth bitten red and dropped open in a barely audible whine, Harry just wanted to ruin him but they were both at the end of their rope. “Come on.” He growled as he snapped his hips forward harder, feeling Niall’s body jostle with every rough thrust. “Come on.” Harry could see Niall’s toes curling out of the corner of his eyes as he pistoned into him relentlessly, digging his knees to the bed as he pushed Niall’s legs up higher, spread him wider, piercing him lewder. 

Harry moved his hands to pin Niall to the bed, preventing him from arching up as he had been so prone to do, and that did it. Niall’s arms shot out to his sides and he tangled his fists in the sheets as he threw his head back in a moan, baring his neck. He couldn’t come anymore, cock far too spent to even think of it, but that didn’t stop his slit from twitching like he wanted to, bobbing in want. Harry dropped his head to Niall’s shoulder with a guttural moan, pushing himself deep so he could grind their hips together. 

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Harry panted as Niall’s walls started milking him dry and an overpowering sense of relief just washed over him as he started to come and Niall let out a final weak moan as Harry filled him, catching Harry’s lips in a final kiss that conveyed more than they could ever say because they were both just so exhausted they couldn’t speak. 

They kissed sloppily as Harry let himself fall atop Niall, heavy and tired but Niall didn’t mind. Still, Harry rolled them onto their sides and grabbed Niall’s hips in gentle hands, pulling his leaking cock out and Niall let out a hoarse sob as it tugged at his sore rim, squeezing his eyes shut. Harry tugged Niall close and stroked a hand over his back in apology and Niall just breathed in his comforting scent and melted into his humming skin, falling fast into a dreamless sleep. 

When he woke up, the bed beside him was empty and cold and he was beyond sore. He let out a groan of pain, hoping that Harry was just in the bathroom and would come tend to him but no such luck. He was about to roll disgruntled onto his stomach so that the morning sunlight wouldn’t hurt his eyes anymore when he noticed a folded paper on his chest. He picked it up and peered at it curiously, unfurling it to read the message inside. 

I would’ve liked to stay in bed with you all day but the others are heading over. Come downstairs when you feel fit enough. xx 

Niall let out a groan and tossed the paper beside himself. When he felt fit enough? He wasn’t sure he would ever feel good enough to navigate the stairs but there was no room for question. Niall shuffled until he could roll off the bed and a dull pang shot through his lower back as he stood up. A sharper pain shot up his thigh as he tried to put on sweatpants and he winced, clapping a hand to the bed to support himself; putting on proper clothes was definitely out of the question. 

He managed to shrug on an oversized shirt and boxers and that would have to do as he started shuffling out of the bedroom, putting most of his weight on his left leg as it hurt less than his right. He made his way down the stairs and into the living before too long but he froze when he heard voices floating from the kitchen. Harry had said that the others were heading over not already here. Niall wasn’t ready for company yet, no matter who they were, but it seemed there wasn’t much option in the matter anymore. 

So, Niall squared his shoulders and shuffled through the doorway, smiling as strongly as he could and raising a hand to greet the others. “Hello,” He hoped that they would just stay seated but he had no such luck as Zayn almost immediately jumped out of his seat. 

“Nialler!” Zayn crooned, reached out to grab Niall in a hug but a sharp spike of pain shot through Niall’s spine and he shoved Zayn away unceremoniously. He immediately knew that was the wrong thing to do as not only Zayn but Liam and Louis gaped openly at him. 

“Sorry!” Niall stuttered, holding out his hands in surrender. “Was just a shock, is all.” Niall reached out to hug Zayn as tightly as he could, shooting him a final apologetic smile before he stepped away, shuffling his feet as much as he could so that he could hide his limp but it mustn’t have worked because Louis immediately let out a shout from behind. 

“Stop right there Blondie!” Louis’s chair scraped against the floor as he stood up and Niall stiffened. “What happened?” 

“What?” Liam asked from behind and, as Niall spun on the balls of his heels slowly, he could see that Liam was glancing from Louis to him and back again curiously.

“He’s limping. Or haven’t you noticed?” Louis commented smugly, crossing his arms over his chest when Niall’s cheeks flushed and he stumbled back in his step. 

Liam let his eyes skim over Niall before he gasped, trying to hide his grin as he raised a hand. “He is!” He whispered awfully loudly and Niall blushed even harder. He opened his mouth to make up any number of excuses but then Harry walked into the room and the trio turned their attention to him. 

“Good night?” Louis leered, smirking evilly when Harry quirked an eyebrow up. 

“Uh, yeah?” Harry stared at him for a moment before he noticed Niall and he immediately walked over, a grin spreading on his face as he hugged Niall lightly and stroked a hand over his sore back. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Everything hurts. M’limping.” Niall complained into Harry’s shoulder, letting out a huff before he surrendered and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. 

“Filthy creatures,” Louis said and Niall pulled away to glare at him, gaining some courage now that he had Harry at his side. 

“You’re one to talk.” Niall huffed, spinning to glare at him fully. “As if we don’t hear what you and El get up to while we’re on tour.” Louis had the good graces to blush and turn away but Liam took his place with a smirk and Zayn just kept gaping at them. Niall rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, “Weirdos,” but he jumped when Harry touched at his hips softly. 

“It was fun though, yeah?” Harry hummed, catching Niall’s hands from behind and wrapping both their arms around Niall’s stomach. “Can we do it again?” 

“Not tonight!” Niall spluttered and he blushed when Harry leaned further over him, chuckling in his ear. 

“No, not tonight. Tonight we can do anything you want, love.” Harry pressed a kiss into Niall’s cheek, rolling his eyes when the boys let out fake dry heaves and gags.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
